168 hours
by NarcissusLove
Summary: Sasuke ends up receiving a message from some moron who was given the wrong number by a girl called Sakura. its hate at first message. They end up bumping into each other due to circumstances and shit happens, stupid shit. I can't summarize to save my life, forgive me.


**(Apologies, discontinued)Hey, my first Sasunaru. i'm not the smartest writer out there so the story may have inconsistencies, just holla if you see mistakes or whatever. my first yaoi as well so *gulp* i don't even know wtf i'm doing.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Naruto was a happy man, he'd gone partying last night with his pals Kiba and Ino. Having had more than his fair share of alcohol, he was sloshed like nobody's business and scored the pink haired girl's number. Honestly, he didn't remember much of what  
she'd looked like, the club was dark and there were too many flashing lights. Not that it made any sense but whatever, Naruto was getting laid baby!

 _ **Kyuu: hey Sakura ;) you know who this is**_

The reply was immediate.

 _ **Uchi: not Sakura. Don't text me.**_

 _ **Kyuu: what? Serious?**_

Sasuke decided to ignore the idiot who had been given the wrong number by some girl called Sakura. He picked up his towel and headed off to take a shower.

Naruto wasn't very upset, but who the hell was he texting then?

 _ **Kyuu: hello?**_

 _ **Kyuu: you there?!**_

 _ **Kyuu: at least tell me who this is damn it!**_

 _ **Uchi: fuck off**_

Naruto stared at the rude message and furiously typed

 _ **Kyuu: Did anyone ever tell you you're an asshole?**_

 _ **Uchi: blocking you**_

Naruto typed out a quick message before the asshole actually blocked him

 _ **Kyuu: Fucker**_

Sasuke about to block the idiot received a picture. Curiosity got the better of him and he decided to look at it. His eyebrows lifted, Sasuke wasn't expecting the idiot to be hot, well at least not this hot. The boy, no, the man-boy in the picture had  
unruly blonde hair tossed about in every direction and those golden locks framed the bluest eyes he'd ever set his black ones on. Smooth sun kissed skin and lips that stretched into a feral grin had Sasuke saving the picture for future use. The only  
imperfection that marred the image was the middle finger pointed at the camera.

Days passed and Naruto had forgotten all about the stranger he'd texted. He was currently in the middle of a football match against Rutherford from next block. He grunted and caught the ball thrown by their captain Neji. Being the star quarterback, Naruto  
knew what he had to do. His legs sprang into action and carried him across the field as his fullbacks got into their positions to support him. Sweat poured off him and his lungs burned as he scored a touchdown and gave a thumbs up to chouji who'd  
taken down a particularly hefty defensive tackler.

The stands erupted in cheer and Naruto threw his shirt off. Ino and Kiba were watching the game from the bleachers. She rolled her eyes at his display of exuberance, typical Naruto. Ino snapped a pic and sent it to Sakura, to show her exactly what she  
was missing out on. They were friends from hometown and met occasionally. Ino had introduced them for the first time at that night club and was aware of the wrong number that Saukra had given. She'd found Sakura's actions a tad rude because Naruto  
even in his blitzed state had been a perfect gentleman. Ino couldn't understand how Sakura failed to see Naruto's hotness, well she would now.

Naruto chest bumped his Captain Neji who laughed and caught the blonde in a head lock. Distant and serious was the Captains mojo, but times like today, the endorphins of sports, and winning a game melted the icicle jammed tight up his butt.

"Naru Chan! I can't wait anymore just get your sexy ass out here boo!" Kiba hollered in a high pitched whine like a fan girl.

Naruto untangled himself from his team mates and blew a flying kiss which Kiba gagged to.

The blonde felt a hand groping his butt just as he turned to leave.

"Fuck Sai Fuck how many times?!" Naruto rounded onto the dark haired player who was out to make Naruto's life hell by molesting parts of Naru every chance he got.

"That's the 5th time today Sai you piece of shit!"

"Twice the average rate of molestation per day, I see" Neji mused from the side.

2 gropes, 3 sometimes was all in a day's work for Sai. He specifically only groped Naruto who was exactly his type, he looked like a Calvin Klein underwear model and Sai would never turn down a chance to tap that.

A smile on his face that didn't quite seem to be real, Sai put his hand on Naruto's shoulder "I'll stop if you send me nudes"

Naruto flung the offending appendage from his shoulder and hightailed it out leaving the group of laughing jokers. Sai was an attractive man with a lean and strong physique. He had sharp features and an equally barbed tongue that held no mercy with the  
insults that came out like the Niagra. But Naruto would have to be deemed clinically insane before he shared a bed with the guy that made sexual harassment his hobby.

On his way out, he received acknowledgements and words and fist bumps from people. Naruto radiated energy and brightness like a human nuclear reactor. Everywhere that he went, he had a magnetism that attracted people to him, it made people want to know  
him, be near him. That with his athletic prowess and good looks had him on top of the popularity roster.

Right now he sat with Kiba and Ino at a fast food joint, choking down a double heart attack burger.

"Idiot stop eating so fast!" Ino yelled at Naruto while thumping his back hard to help dislodge the burger from her friend's throat.

"Let him choke to death Ino, I'm taking his play station"

"Like hell you are dog breath, you're not allowed to touch my PlayStation anymore!"

Ino slurped her milkshake with a bored look and decided to ask Naruto about Sakura.

"So Naruto, did you text Sakura?"

Kiba grinned and tucked his phone back into his jacket to listen to Naruto's newest drama. "You should ask her if the carpets match the drapes" and he snorted at Ino's scandalised expression.

"Guys she gave me the wrong number, I ended up texting some asshole who was really rude. The fucker even blocked me, can you believe that?"

"Not really" Kiba snickered

Ino sent him a look that shut him up. "Why'd he block you?"

The blonde haired boy shrugged and showed them the texts he'd exchanged with the asshole.

Ino and Kiba both wanted custody of Naruto's phone. 4 hands tugged and pushed and slapped till the universe decided to shit on their little tug of war. 2 pairs of eyes widened in horror and Naruto slowly put down his Oreo shake.

"...What happened?"

Tuturu

He heard the message tone on his phone. Ino quickly smacked Kiba's hand off and read the message.

"phone" Naruto held out his hand. Ino silently handed it over and Naruto saw the message on the screen.

 _ **Kyuu: ndjembfiejwllqisndn**_

 _ **Uchi: I thought I blocked you. I don't speak idiot so refrain from defiling my phone with your drivel.**_

That was the longest message he'd ever received from the stranger. So the guy hadn't blocked him after all. A smile found its place on Naruto's lips and he typed out a quick text.

 _ **Kyuu: says the moron who failed at a task as simple as blocking.**_

 _ **Uchi: Do you always text people after they block you? You must be desperate for a lay.**_

 _ **Kyuu: my friends butt texted you dipshit.**_

Naruto sent a picture of himself with Ino and Kiba in the background.

 _ **Uchi: proves nothing but the fact that you're ugly, I get why you're so desperate.**_

 _ **Kyuu: You blind? Everyone wants a piece of this**_

 _ **Uchi: Sakura doesn't**_

Naruto was pissed, he could feel the smugness radiating off that text.

 _ **Kyuu: Fuck you're the one that's ugly. And the only way you're ever getting laid is if you crawled up a chicken's ass and waited!**_

Naruto felt a measure of satisfaction after sending that. He waited but he received no reply so he decided to finish his burger. Who wanted to text the asshole anyway.

"Uh hey guys Hinata wants to go to the beach tomorrow, you guys good?" Kiba asked. Naruto had no idea how Kiba had managed to snag the attentions of the lovely Hyuuga. The two were complete opposites, where Kiba was rough and oblivious, Hinata was delicate  
and observant. Perhaps that was why, he mused, the two belonged together like the buns of a burger.

"Will you invite Shikamaru?" Ino's eyes gleamed. Kiba replied in affirmative, distractedly so as he texted Hinata. Everyone but Shikamaru could see how bad Ino had it for the lazy genius. Kiba was of the opinion that as long as Ino refused to come out  
with her feelings, Shika would only notice those feelings if they were clouds drifting by the lawn Shikamaru would spend every free minute at.

"Naruto, I told Hinata you're coming too"

"You didn't even ask me! What if I had work to do?"

Kiba's answer was lost to the Tuturu and buzz of Naruto's phone. Kiba and Ino looked at it interestedly, Naruto swiped open his messenger.

Ino snatched the phone from Naruto's hand when she saw his jaw drop. The three young people smushed their heads together and looked at the image on Naruto's phone.

The male in the picture was beautiful, not in a feminine way, but beautiful like the pale moon hanging against the inky black sky. Naruto smacked the poetry out of his head and stared. He had black hair and black eyes, the dark locks of hair sat against  
his pale, unblemished skin. He had an aristocratic nose and a clean sharp jawline. Pink lips smirked up at the camera, it screamed arrogance. The contrast of black and white gave him an ethereal look, and Naruto wondered if an Elven Kingdom was missing  
its prince.

"Oh my god Naruto, I think you should thank Sakura" Ino whispered in awe. "He is.."

"Gorgeous" they finished together.

Kiba made a sound of disgust, Naruto was bi but Kiba was straighter than the pole Sai sometimes danced on. He had better things to do, like not stare forlornly at a picture of Edward Cullen. Gross.

 _ **Uchi: you were saying?**_

Ino near dropped the phone in surprise when it buzzed and snapped her out of her beauty induced stupor. Naruto snagged away the phone excitedly and replied.

 _ **Kyuu: still ugly, and you look like a girl.**_

 _ **Uchi: so you're saying you don't wanna see the rest of this?**_

Naruto's mouth went dry at that, the guy was flirting with him. So he was gay? Bi? And offering to show him more? His hands trembled in excitement, Naruto hadn't felt like this in years.

 _ **Kyuu: I'm not saying no ;)**_

 _ **Uchi: keep dreaming doorknob, I wasn't offering.**_

The jerk was such a fucking tease.

Naruto threw his phone into his bag and paid the bill. He could have replied, but the asshole had fished him. He baited it out and Naru took the bait like the dumb fuck he was.

To say that Ino was excited would have been an understatement, she was practically humming and bouncing on her feet. Last night, she'd made a call and threatened one Sakura Haruno with dire consequences if the girl didn't confess to whose number she'd  
given Naruto and exactly why. Ino twirled her fork around the cafeteria noodles and smiled to herself, Sasuke was his name, the boy that she was sure had some interest in her Naru. Sasuke the school genius, Sasuke Mr popular, Sasuke who had never  
exchanged a word with Sakura in his life, he who bore the heavy torch of Sakura's crush and obsession like a malevolent spirit he wasn't aware of. Ino snorted out in disbelief, her pink haired friend had memorised the Ravens phone number for quick  
access if she ever needed it. And somehow in her half drunken state, rattled it out unwittingly in her attempt to preserve her own number from the ball of blonde energy. Oh and the picture of Naru that Ino had sent? Sakura was sure Ino had photoshopped  
it, no way did Naruto look like that! But Sakura was drunk and the nightclub had shitty lighting. Ino laughed out evil and loud at the thought of how miffed Sakura would have been knowing she'd screwed up bad.

"Hey Chun Li, would you tone down the crazy? I'm trying to eat lunch here" kiba sometimes liked to compare Ino to the street fighter because of how violent she could get if sufficiently provoked. It was like poking at a black mamba, life threatening.  
Word was that Sakura was even worse and it relieved Kiba that his best friend hadn't hooked up with the flamingo. His heart wasn't strong enough to tolerate another violent female, not like his beautiful and gentle Hinata. And that's when his traitor  
of a brain supplied an important piece of information to Kiba.

"Hina- shit shit shit" Kiba jerked up in horror, smacked his face and sprang across the lunch room disrupting all the tables in his path.

Naruto looked towards Ino for enlightenment, Kiba's behaviour was bizarre even for him.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Hyuga's birthday tomorrow, the idiot must have just remembered"

...

 _ **Kyuu: hey**_

 _ **Kyuu: there?**_

 _ **Kyuu: ..**_

 _ **Kyuu: fine!**_

That happened 2 weeks back. Naruto had texted the Raven and received not a single reply. He was so done with this shit. Good looking or not, an asshole was an asshole and Naruto would not waste time on him anymore. Truth be told, it hurt a bit because  
he assumed the guy must have had some shred of interest if he deigned to send a picture of his duck butt hair and girlie face. Ok it hurt more than that because Naruto had fallen in lust with that face. No more, it was just a picture and hadn't affected  
Naruto enough for him to be unable to drop it from his mind. His life went on peacefully, for now.

The entire campus was in a tizzy. The Institute was hosting the year's Business and Entrepreneurship workshop and that didn't sound like much but it was certainly a big deal. Some of the biggest Business Moguls in the country had accepted the invitations  
to give guest lectures and interact with the attendees. Students would even get the chance to pitch the ideas and startups they had, and if the Big Business People with money liked it enough, future investments would be made on them. Therefore, only  
the brightest minds among the students would be given the chance to attend the workshop. Each invited institute would send 5 students to represent their Institution. For this particular reason, a certain raven haired boy was busy packing his bag with  
articles of clothing and whatever else he deemed necessary for his week long stay at Konoha University. The Uchiha heir had to make his parents proud, he was sure his older brother would show up too no doubt about that. All he had to do was stay calm,  
avoid the sadistic-evil mongering-blood related thing called Itachi, and score a deal with IG Aeronautics.

Naruto was enjoying the festive atmosphere, there were lights set up like twinkling stars, the enormous fountain in front of the equally big and antiquated but quaint library shot out sprays and columns of water with lights bouncing off like an aquatic  
disco. The campus had been decked out tastefully in fairy lights and signs that led to everywhere. Sturdy tents stood awaiting presentations and projects that students would bring with them. He breathed out and shifted on the grass with his can of  
beer, right next to Shikamaru and Ino. They were all seated on a knoll of grass watching new faces that came in dragging suitcases and bags. Ino flung back her hair and sighed at the many good looking faces that went, the females especially since  
they were potential competition for the oblivious Shikamaru lazily staring at the starry sky.

Hinata and Kiba were right next to Shikamaru, watching a music video on her phone.

"Damn look at that" Ino crooked her chin towards a newcomer who'd shown up in a boxy vehicle.

"That's an H1 Hummer, built for driving around hot and Sandy environments." Shika pointed out to his gaping friends. He sighed and turned away, they were more interested in the man than the vehicle.

Tall, red headed and sporting a very obvious tattoo on his forehead, the eye catching person stalked down the campus road looking really stylish in his navy turtleneck, charcoal black bombers and burgundy tassel loafers. The look on his face though screamed  
dangerous.

"Man it's alright to have a few screws lose but this guy has an entire toolbox missing, he doesn't even have eyebrows!" Kiba spat out.

Personally, Naruto thought it was hot. But Kiba didn't have to know.

A slew of rich kids showed up this time, it wasn't unheard of. But they really went overboard with the attendees. The most outrageous ones to show up though came in a jet black jaguar. Out stepped a tall black haired man and his blonde companion.

"Omygod Ino is that your long lost twin brother?" Naruto chortled.

"I think my parents have some answering to do" she replied while flicking back her blonde fringe to get a better look at her gorgeous male doppelgänger and his suave et handsome ponytailed companion.

"Naruto doesn't that guy look like him?"

Naruto was aware of who Ino was referring to. And yes they looked alike but this one was more mature looking, they were similar but Naruto could see the differences.

All eyes were riveted to the duo making their way into the dorms, they missed the lonely figure in dark clothes and a black beanie. Hand tightly gripping the handle of his baggage, he stuck to the shadows and stealthily slinked into the dorms with all  
the presence of a black cat in the shadows. He'd seen Itachi and his best friend Deidara before they'd spotted him, thanking his luck he made it out quick.

...

Sasuke found the room he'd been looking for. The Institute was enormous and established in the outskirts, surrounded by greenery. The nearest decent hotel was an hour's ride away from the campus. Since the schedule began at 7:00, there was no question  
where everyone would elect to stay, the campus it was.

He pushed open the door and found it occupied by a red headed man who was all too familiar for Sasuke's liking.

"Gaara Sabaku"

Son of the CEO of SAND Enterprises, one of Uchiha's business rivals. Sasuke was cursing his luck at being roomed with Gaara. He hoped the third occupant would be the diffuser of tension which was palpable and growing thicker in the room. Gaara gave him  
a curt nod and got back to whatever the hell he was doing with his tablet.

Naruto was pretty ambivalent about sharing his single room with 2 strangers for a week. It was big enough to accommodate them because Konoha had built spacious rooms in its efforts to provide maximum comfort to its students who paid well to study and  
live there away from the bustle of the city. Yeah, Naruto was ok, it was only a week after all.

"A week holy crap an entire 7 days 168 hours week I'm so dead dead dead!" Naruto garbled and desperately powered walked to Kiba's room. He needed to move his stuff out stat. His mind was still reeling from the shock of seeing the Asshole in his room.  
It was surreal, Naruto had somehow slipped into the twilight zone and needed to wake the fuck up.

-5 minutes back-

Naruto saw the door of his room ajar, there were people inside. He decided to greet his new roomies, so Naruto like the civil person he was, walked in with a 100 watt smile. The 100 watts dimmed to 0 in the span of a Nano second if that was even possible.

Naruto dropped the cup he was holding and stared at Sasuke in shock

Sasuke stared at Naruto

Gaara watched their reactions with a curious tilt of his head

Naruto noticed Gaara

Gaara glowered at Sasuke and Naruto

Naruto turned 180 degrees, stepped out of the room and slammed the door shut.

...

"This is not happening Kiba OPEN THE DOOR DAMN IT!"

BANG BANG went the door and Kiba swung it open with a growl. Before his lips could form a word, Naruto grabbed his arm and started dragging him off to the upper floor.

"Oi Naruto, have you lost your marbles?!"

Naruto let out a pitiful moan and walked even faster towards room 74

BANG BANG BANG

Kiba silently stood next to his crazy blonde friend. He didn't know what Naruto was high on but he'd seen Chihuahuas wear the same look before they lost their shit, Kiba was scared and decided to let Neji handle whatever Naruto was dishing.

Door number 74 swung open and a chilly wind emerged forth freezing Kiba's face. The cold wind was blowing from the icy depths of Neji's eyes, and he looked pissed at the loud and unwelcome banging of his door. He hated it when people banged his door in  
such an uncouth manner.

"Uzumaki" he bit out "you better have a g-" Neji's eyes went wide in horror as Naruto flung himself onto Neji's pristine bed. Kiba made himself small and cautiously walked into the room, he didn't like it one bit. Kiba could smell drama a kilometre away  
and right then he could acutely sense drama banging down their front doors like a vengeful banshee. The boy wondered if Naruto was worth all that pain, "nope" he decided but stayed like the best friend he was and took a seat on the floor near the  
door.

Neji padded barefooted to the front of his bed with his arms crossed and eyebrows scrunched in annoyance. He was in grey sweat pants and was shirtless, his hair was tied up in a loose messy bun with strands falling past his shoulders. Only Neji could  
rock a bun while retaining his masculinity.

"Speak up Uzumaki and stop rubbing your filthy hair on my pillow"

Naruto wore a pained expression and that face made Neji frown and sit on the bed next to Naru.

Flick

Neji flicked Naruto's forehead. "Neji that hurt!" Naruto whined and buried his nose in his captain's hair. His shampoo had a distinct citrus scent that always calmed Naruto down. The Captain was a tough nut to crack but around Naruto, he loosened up,  
especially so when the blonde was upset.

"Remember I told you guys about the asshole I ended up texting?" Naruto received nods of affirmation from the two males in the room.

"Ohmygod he's in my room" he groaned

Kiba fell back to the floor laughing and another crease marred Neji's forehead.

"Stop laughing Kiba! Does this look like a fucking joke to you? And remember that red headed guy with the tattoo on his forehead? Well guess who else is in my room?" Naruto wrapped his arms around Neji's waistline from behind and buried his face into  
said Captain's hair and neck. The grey eyed male sighed and rubbed his temple, he could feel a headache coming on. He knew exactly who Naruto was talking about, there was only one red head crazy enough to tattoo a kanji on his forehead. Neji being  
a high class member of the illustrious Hyuga family was made aware of the heirs and heiresses who were his contemporaries and competitors. He'd never personally encountered the red head though.

"Naruto, relax. Naruto!" Neji commanded in his serious Captain voice.

That got the blonde's attention fast. Grey eyes bore into alert blue ones, "Gaara looks crazy and maybe he is, but he's not gonna hurt you if you leave him alone"

Blue eyes widened, "you know him?"

"No but I've heard of him. Leave it at that, why are you so upset?"

"Neji you should have seen the way they looked at me, at each other. Like food!" Naruto looked around and noticed something then, "why do you not have guests in your room?"

"Because I requested it so. And because I'm the captain of the team that's winning the summer tournament"

Naruto shook his head bitterly at the unfairness of it all.

"And before you ask whether I'll allow either you or Gaara or Edward Cullen as Kiba puts it, to move into my room, the answer is no"

Naruto felt betrayed. He'd been kicked out of Neji's room after being lectured on being a man and sucking it up, his Captain was no help at all this time.

Kiba whistled cheerfully as he walked next to Naruto, it was aggravating.

"So I guess I'll be seeing ya Naru Chan, don't get eaten by the Sharks" Kiba's canines looked positively deadly as he grinned at Naruto and slammed the door of his room shut in the blonde's face. His friends were such assholes.

Naruto took a cleansing breath, steeled his nerves and walked into the battlefield. He refused to look at either of his new roommates and headed straight to his bed. Lying down on his stomach, he observed the dark haired boy through the blonde hair that  
fell across his eyes on his pillow. Tapered, pale fingers clutched a book and he read while studiously ignoring his surroundings. The beautiful Raven had on a white shirt and the rest of him was hidden beneath the purple blanket that covered his body.  
Naruto shifted and eyed the shirtless red head in blue jockey flannel pants. The man had dark circles and made Naruto think of a handsome panda. It would have looked unflattering on lesser mortals but on Gaara, the dark circles amped his rebellious  
and bad boy vibes. He appeared to be meditating on his bed, so Naruto threw the covers over himself and closed his eyes. The clock ticked by minute after minute and an uncomfortable silence hung in the room. Somehow he could feel the tension getting  
thicker, oilier and suffocating his lungs.

Sasuke had only been pretending to read. His eyes drifted to the mop of yellow and he studied the boy's features. Everything about him that had stood out in the picture seemed magnified now looking at him in real life. He could see strands of gold in  
the blonde, something the camera would never catch unless he stood in the sun. He even noticed the almost faded whisker like scars that made him look like a fox. What attracted Sasuke most was how beautiful the boy's blues were, electric but not intimidating.  
His fingers twitched, needing to check whether the blonde hair was as soft as it looked. Sasuke forcefully buried the idle thoughts, turned to the wall and closed his eyes. The redhead would switch off the lights.

Said redhead had noticed how Restless Sasuke had been after the pretty canary had walked into the room. The boy Naruto, was a delight to watch, beautiful in form and very expressive. Naruto's emotions were naked on his face and Gaara liked that, he was  
so very easy to read. He looked at the sleeping Uchiha and then at Naruto, if Gaara played his cards right, he was about to have a very entertaining week.

Click, and the room was plunged into darkness.

...

A tan hand stretched out of the blanket to show the alarm clock who was boss. The hand smacked the alarm clock and it went flying onto the floor but the incessant thing kept blaring like a foghorn.

"Arrrgh" the figure inside the blanket groaned

Bleary eyes squinted open and saw a blurry figure bending down to retrieve and silence the alarm clock. Memories returned and Naruto abruptly sat up and stared at the redhead who returned the clock to its rightful place.

Gaara wore a rich burgundy suit and it fit him like a second skin. He had a white shirt on, slim fit black leather patents and no tie. The jacket remained unbutton and showed off his bright white shirt. Gaara was so unique and seemed hell bent on standing  
out wherever he went.

"You look... Amazing" Naruto complimented him and was rewarded with a ghost of a smile. Gaara then picked up a thick black file, pocketed a USB stick and left the room in a cloud of smoke. Not really, but that's how Naruto imagined he would go, because  
damn Gaara.

A crashing sound brought him back to Earth and Naruto's head swivelled towards the bathroom. He leaped out of bed and poked his head into the bathroom to see what was going on. He stifled a girlie scream when a figure suddenly appeared right in front  
of his face.

"Shit" he cursed.

Sasuke chose to glare at him and then stepped to the side so he could leave. What was up with all the suits today? Sasuke wore a slim fit stylish navy blue suit and brown brogues. Naru's first thought was Armani. His hair was gelled into a duck butt style,  
oh Naruto was laughing internally.

"Stop staring idiot"

"Why can't I? It's the first time I've seen a duck's butt on a human head"

The look on Sasuke's face turned murderous. He took a step closer to Naruto and closer, and even closer till Naruto's nose was almost touching his. It was terrifying how dark those eyes were. Naruto stared into the abyss and the abyss stared back at him.

"Say that again" his voice was soft, almost like a lover's. But Naruto knew it wasn't because it held a thread of controlled anger. Sasuke was threatening him and Naruto was properly cowed.

"Duck butt" Naruto swore his lips moved on their own

Sasuke's hand moved so fast, it didn't register till Naruto felt a clump of his hair being tugged hard and his head slamming back onto the wall. It was not gentle. Whatever reservations he had were banished in a wave of smouldering anger. Naruto struck  
out and decked Sasuke in his stomach with a wild punch. Fat lot of good that did, the guy's stomach was hard, like muscled and ripped. But the blonde was gratified to see a wince on the stony bastard's face. Sasuke immediately grabbed Naruto's head  
and shoved it onto the table with a resounding smack, Naruto grappled Sasuke and slammed him into the wall which drove the air out of his lungs violently.

"Your suit will crease Uchiha"

Sasuke and Naruto both turned and stared at the lounging figure by the door. Neji had come by to check on Naruto before he left to attend the opening ceremony of the workshop. The scene that met him was very unexpected. Of course he knew who Sasuke Uchiha  
was, the reclusive 2nd son of the Uchiha group who preferred to do things on his own rather than ride the gravy train to money. So this was Kiba's Edward Cullen. Neji wanted to snort at that but it was so uncultured, and so he pursed his lips and  
swallowed the laughter. Edward Cullen. (A/N LOL don't hate me twilight lovers)

Sasuke disgustedly flung Naruto off him and stormed out of the room after shoving some papers into his slim briefcase. He wasn't about to waste time with mister shit for brains.

"Neji, you look good in everything. Even if I stuck you in a potato sack, you'd still look classy" it wasn't quite the potato sack Neji was wearing though. His hair in all its silken glory brushed across a beautiful charcoal grey suit that he'd paired  
with a fine knit black turtleneck and dark Hadstone calf shoes.

Neji tugged at Naruto's nose and admonished him "don't poke the hornet's nest"

"Yeah, thanks for intervening Neji. I'm not rich enough to pay for that suit if I'd God forbid ripped a hole in it and he sued me, which he would. He's a bastard"

"So you've said. I gotta go Naruto" Neji glanced at his watch and parted in a whiff of citrus.

"Oh and by the way, his name is Sasuke Uchiha"

Naruto tasted the name on his tongue, "Sasuke Uchiha" the bastard had a cool name.

...

It was late evening and Naruto was pumped. They were having a practise match against an old rival from another prefecture. The opening ceremony was followed by a single lecture and thus Neji had made it to the match. It may have been practise but both  
teams went all out and wanted a win. The bleachers were filled with spectators including the newcomers. Kiba sat next to his new roomie Lee, the boy was an embarrassment to be around. Why did he have to room with Mr perpetual Sunglasses and a Bruce  
Lee wannabe, he groaned.

After he'd managed to clamp shut his open mouth, the first question he'd asked Lee was "Does your mom cut your hair?"

"My youthful friend, how did you know?" Kiba did not dignify that with an answer. Look at you hair he wanted to say, it's an upturned bowl. What made it more unbearable though was the body moulding green spandex that outlined Lee's junk and made Kiba  
weep. Thus sat a morose Kiba next to a hyped up Lee next to a silent Shino, and they shared popcorn.

Naruto roared and slammed the ball down to resounding cheer from the crowd. They'd won 30-27, it had been a close call but they'd won. He started an impromptu break dance on the grass and was hit by a flying helmet. A helmetless Neji grinned at the startled  
Naruto, "you son of a-" Naruto mirrored the grin and body dived Neji onto the grass. The rest of his team mates formed a mountain on top of the duo and the field broke into chaos.

Sasuke was impressed by the performance in the match and how good Naruto looked in his uniform and his mussed up locks of blonde. Long legs ran back and forth, and had Sasuke staring. Naru's body was very fit, hard and just the right balance between lean  
and muscled. He wasn't so much of an idiot after all. Sasuke adjusted his beanie and left before he was approached by the girls he'd seen eyeing him like hyenas. His brother had found him and demanded that he meet him at the 7:30 party for a rendezvous.  
Now he had to find that stupid party.

Neji and Naruto freshly showered and blow dried, picked up a sad Kiba from his room and met up with Ino and Hinata. They were all heading off to a party thrown by the seniors. It wasn't a free for all, invitees only. Ino had on ankle length bleached jeans,  
a cozy knit paired with a taupe jacket. If Shika wasn't at the party after she'd done so much, she promised herself she'd stop trying so hard. Hina looked pretty but casual in a blue knit under a boyfriend coat and studded skinny jeans with pointy  
toed black boots..

Naru hollered as soon as he entered the doors. He received hoots and and back claps from the other attendees. The party had started full swing and people were passing around jugs of jungle juice. Nobody knew what was in that potent mixture but it looked  
like Tomato juice, smelled like ethanol and tasted like Yeti Feet marinated in horse piss. Who partied sober? Nobody! So the young uns chugged it down with the help of pizza and cups of fruits that had been soaked in alcohol. Someone was going to  
die of alcohol poisoning but it wasn't going to be Naruto. He avoided that rank stuff like he would the plague.

Neji wasn't much of a party animal, he gingerly nursed his jungle juice which had been thrust into his empty hands by a giggling Hinata. Choking on the gross stuff, he back paddled to the table and shoved an entire slice of pizza into his mouth with as  
much delicacy as he could muster. It was a life and death situation and Neji was excused for shoving another slice in. The tangy tomato and cheese scrubbed the poison off his tongue and he sighed in relief. He grabbed a beer from the ice box and sat  
down on a comfy couch with the book he'd brought with him. Neji was a bit of a closet romance fan so he made sure to wrap the book cover to cover in a nondescript brown paper.

"Hey" a lazy voice addressed him, it was a nice voice.

Neji's eyes flicked up from the pages of his book and lo and behold, Sabaku Gaara sat on a chair opposite his couch. He raised a single brow and replied "hello", Neji was after all a Hyuga and had to be polite.

Gaara leaned back into his chair with folded arms and legs stretched out leisurely.

"What are you reading?"

Neji paused a second before answering dismissively, "50 ways to avoid conversations at parties"

A throaty chuckle emerged from the redhead who looked pleased rather than angry at the subtle dismissal.

"And is it working?"

The Hyuga refused to look up at Gaara but answered, "apparently not"

Gaara was liking this grey eyed individual more and more. "I'm bothering you" it wasn't a question.

"It would be rude if I said yes" Neji drawled

The side of Gaara's lips lifted into a boyish smile.

"So that's a yes"

Neji turned back to his book with a graceful shrug of his shoulders. He would ignore the redhead, Gaara was attractive and that was reason enough for Neji to avoid him. It wasn't easy though, he could feel eyes raking over him, observing him.

"You're pretty interesting Hyuga"

"So is the party" Neji couldn't help answer.

"You really want me gone"

Neji wondered what game the Sabaku was playing. Gaara never made casual conversation with anyone unless something had caught his interest. He hoped it wasn't him. Gaara was unpredictable and Neji frankly wasn't sure he wanted to be the object of his fascination.

Gaara had enjoyed the other man's passive aggressive answers. He was trying to bait the man but so far, no dice. Neji sat there like an ice prince, graceful and breathtaking, and not a single hair out of place. Gaara wanted to see the beautiful man lose  
the control he exerted over himself so effortlessly. It excited Gaara to imagine the Hyuga lost in the throes of fury and passion, what a glorious picture the pale eyed man would present. Gaara would see a moaning, blushing and trembling Neji underneath  
him before the week was done, he silently promised himself. Yeah, Neji had no idea, he was so fucked, figuratively and maybe literally too, soon.

Kiba's life flashed before his eyes, it had taken a whole cup of jungle juice but he'd done it. Goodbye Hina, goodbye Naru and Neji, goodbye Akamaru. Na, Kiba was still a virgin so he hung onto life while Hinata fed him a pastry. One of these days he  
was going to pop her cherry, and then they'd get married and Kiba would be a proud daddy.

Sai sprayed whipping cream all over the cup, disguised as something less insidious. Naru was buzzed from the beer he'd downed and accepted the jungle juice masquerading under the whipping cream. He had no idea until he'd swallowed a couple of mouthfuls.  
He wanted to hurl curses at Sai but right now the crowd was chanting Naruto's name. They wanted a dirty dance from their favorite athlete and party starter.

NARUTO NARUTO! NARUTO NARUTO!

Sasuke was hiding in a bathtub in one of the rooms upstairs. Itachi hadn't shown up yet, that irresponsible brother of his had called him out to the party and not shown. He puffed out a lungful of air and swirled the cup of beer in his hand. He'd taken  
one look at the ugly red juice that was being passed around, and noped out of there with his beer. Some drunk girl whose fake lashes were coming off tried to make out with him but Sasuke ducked and she made out with the lamp. He was accosted multiple  
times by both men and women. Anyone with eyes on their heads could see how attractive the dark haired and mysterious tall boy was. He was wasting his time here, Sasuke considered jumping out the window and ditching Itachi. He left the cold bathtub  
and headed towards a window when he heard the chant of Naruto's name.

The song that was currently on play was KISS by Prince. Naruto had been unceremoniously lifted to a pool table. He was more plastered than he'd hoped to be. The playful beat started thrumming through his body and the crowd kept hooting. Naruto really  
had no choice, he was going to have to do this. He shot the crowd a reckless smile and began a sexy strut on the pool table. Wearing a come hither look on his face, he teased the crowd by lifting his shirt and showing them snatches of his golden tanned  
abs. There was a light pink tinge on his cheeks, Naru wasn't entirely oblivious to the hungry looks the girls were giving him. He licked his thumb and trailed it down his torso and the happy line that peeked out of his pants. He internally cringed  
after doing that.

Sasuke's eyes were glued to Naruto's figure.

Naruto removed his shirt and threw it into the crowd.

The track suddenly changed, Ino winked holding the iPod that the auxiliary wire was plugged into. Naruto recognised the music, he let out an uneasy laugh and licked his lips nervously. Pretty Ricky began crooning as Naruto's knees bent and he started  
rolling his hips and booty to the music. He was embarrassed to hell and back but plowed on like a champ stripper, his hands were up in the air and his pelvis made sensual motions that had the crowd getting hot under their collars. Ino had noticed  
Sasuke by the staircase and changed the tracks. She'd watched Magic Mike and had forced Naruto to learn the moves since he was the only one she knew with the flexibility and hotness to carry it off. Now she recorded the dance on her phone to antagonise  
Sakura.

"Grind on me, relax and take your time on me" the music system sang.

He back flipped on the pool table, slid smoothly on all fours and erotically rolled his hips and performed pelvic thrusts into the pool table like he was fucking someone underneath. Yeah his parents were gonna be so proud of him. Naruto's back muscles  
shone with a sheen of sweat and his perky butt covered by dark tight jeans dipped up and down like a wave in slow motion.

Naruto spied Neji sitting as pretty as he pleased on that couch. His alcohol addled mind decided that it was a very good idea to shake up his Captain a bit, the boy was looking way too sober and prim.

So he jumped off the pool table, his eyes were shining and he wore an evil smile on his lips. The shirtless boy's lithe body swayed as he slinked his way to where Neji sat watching him. He put his arms on the couch effectively trapping Neji between them.  
His knees on the couch, the blonde straddled Neji who looked amused as Naruto's hips began a slow rhythmic movement in front of his face. Neji's mouth quirked up, he couldn't believe the things he allowed Naruto to get away with. The brat would be  
punished later for this little stunt. But he could play along for now, he wondered if Gaara was in the crowd. Neji cocked his head to the side and lipped the zipper on Naruto's jeans. He caught it between his teeth and dragged it down. Naruto was  
having none of that, "Neji I know you want me but have a little restraint for god's sake Captain" he joked and caught the mild shift of expression on Neji's face. He was dimly aware of how much trouble he was in. Naruto jumped off the couch and disappeared  
behind a door, he was never doing that again.

Naruto stared the wood grain of the table and leaning his forehead on his hands. There were some things in life he regretted, humping the pool table in front of everyone was high on his list of 'memories to be suppressed'

"Naruto you fuck boy" Kiba thumped him on the back and handed him a cupcake. "I'm gonna need to wash my eyeballs in acid after watching you rub your crotch on Neji's face"

"Kiba, my brain is strangling itself right now"

"And the pool table is probably pregnant too" Kiba continued.

"Please give me an aspirin and take me home" Naruto begged his best friend. Kiba sagely patted the blonde head and handed over the tablets he'd borrowed from Hinatas purse.

...

Naruto was in the shower holding the shower head and serenading the walls with Whitney Houston's one moment in time. Soap suds formed side burns on his face, he looked into the mirror and winked at the handsome man staring back at him. So nope, Naruto  
remained blissfully unaware of the shenanigans that were taking place in the room. Sasuke rifled through Naruto's jean pockets till he found what he was looking for, the blonde's phone.

The screen demanded a security code. Sasuke tapped his chin thoughtfully before trying 0000. The phone refused access, Sasuke tried again with 1234. The 2nd time was the charm, Naruto was such a simple person. He swiftly dialled his number and then erased  
the history. He felt guilty about sneakily accessing the phone but it was the easiest way of getting Naruto's number without having to put himself in an embarrassing situation.

Naruto was done with his shower, he hadn't expected the early return of Sasuke and thus padded out in a towel.

"Oh"

Sasuke acknowledged him with a "Hn"

Naruto rifled through his drawer for a pair of fresh boxers. He had an eerie feeling of being watched, like there were holes boring through his back. It was the juice still affecting his senses, Naruto told himself. It made him paranoid, like that huge  
spider that was inching towards his leg, yeah now he was seeing things. Naruto screamed like a little girl and jumped atop Sasuke's bed which was closer to the cupboard.

"DO YOU HAVE A GUN?! FLAMETHROWER?! ANYTHING!SASUKE PLEASE" he was clutching at the wall and pointing to the Godzilla spider perched at the foot of the cupboard, it was taunting him. The look that Sasuke was levelling him spoke volumes about what he thought  
about Naruto.

Gaara was back too, "what's going on?" His expression seemed to say.

"DO NEITHER OF YOU TALK?! Just get rid of that please" he whined the last part. Gaara was Naruto's hero, he casually picked it up like it was no big deal. Naruto sighed in relief, he would name his first born after Gaara.

It happened really fast, Gaara threw the spider on Sasuke's bed. Correction, Gaara threw the spider at Naruto's towel, which was wrapped around Naruto's naked self. Sasuke screamed internally and watched in horror as the blonde violently flung the towel  
in his general direction. One moment he was peacefully reading a book, next there was a giant brown spider flying at his face like a bad B grade horror movie. Uchiha reflexes kicked into gear and Sasuke rolled off the bed and deftly evaded the mothership.  
The crisis had been averted. The spider begged to differ, it crawled down the bed with only the speed and creepiness that a spider could possess. Two grown men hid behind a Red headed panda, and one of them was naked as the day he was born. Gaara  
had his fun, it was time to sleep so he got rid of the big bad spider and appreciatively perused over the moon like bottoms of the shivering blonde. Sasuke glared daggers at Gaara and threw a pair of boxers at Naruto's face.

The Uchiha had been wondering if Naruto was a natural blonde, it was confirmed, Naru was most definitely a natural blonde. Gaara nodded to himself, the carpet matched the drapes.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Naruto pointed at Gaara after donning his boxers, the red head had betrayed him. In response Gaara looked at Naruto's bed and then back at the blonde. "I think another spider just crawled into your covers"

Naruto wasn't falling for that, "really? You think I'm gonna fall for that?"

Gaara shrugged "I don't care, I was just warning you"

Naruto hadn't recovered yet, the fear of the spider attack still fresh in his mind, he was beginning to believe Gaara.

"Gaara.. Can u check under the covers for me... Please?" He whined

Gaara closed his eyes and began to meditate, Naruto was on his own. The blonde turned to Sasuke.

"No"

"Sasuuuuuukeeeeee!" He pitifully whimpered, "come on!"

Sasuke himself had a healthy fear of spiders, those things were as unholy as they came. His eyes flicked to the bed considering it since Naruto's fear was more deep seated than his.

Gaara cracked one eye open and spoke, "wear gloves"

"Why?" Sasuke asked

"Just wear it"

If Gaara was unwilling to mess with some spider that needed glove wearing to handle, who was Sasuke to try?

"Goodnight dobe" he wished Naruto

Naruto dejectedly sat at the door, he was tired and sleepy and sad. Gaara was still meditating, Sasuke imitated a corpse.

"Are you sleepy?" Gaara empathetically asked

"Why won't you remove the spider?" Watery blue eyes begged

"Because it looked like a brown recluse, poisonous" he replied softly. Naru was at the foot of his bed and Gaara bent towards him, noses almost touching.

Naruto looked into those green eyes with fear, "poisonous?" He whispered

"Yes" The hushed voice replied

"Gaara?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" the sweet little boy asked with trust swimming in his eyes.

"Yes of course you can" the devil replied with an angelic smile.

"Naruto" the corpse was up, and so was Gaara's jig.

"I'll check your bed for you"

Sasuke flipped the covers around Naruto's bed, no spider.

"See" he looked at the blonde, "no spider"

"What if it's hiding somewhere in a fold?" Naruto fearfully asked.

Sasuke just wanted to get some sleep.

"Sleep on my bed, I'll join Gaara"

"Why?" Naruto was confused. "Because" Sasuke was about to lose his patience, "it's your room"

"No offence Uchiha you aren't invited to my bed"

"It's not your bed, you don't own it Sabaku"

Naruto had a feeling something was going on and he didn't know what. Why were they fighting over something so trivial? Sasuke wasn't such a nice person that he'd share with Gaara for Naruto's comfort.

"Either the blonde joins or he gets to sleep on the floor"

A vein throbbed in Sasuke's neck, this wasn't worth it. But he couldn't allow Naruto to warm Gaara's bed, the redhead would eat him up like grocery.

"Well I guess nobody gets to sleep tonight then" Sasuke parked himself on Gaara's bed. Naruto wasn't privy to their thought processes but he wasn't stupid enough to miss the animosity that thrummed like electricity between them. He decided to haul ass  
out of his room.

"It's midnight Naruto, midnight. You know what means? That you don't knock on someone's door"

"Not even if someone is bleeding?"

"You're bleeding? Where?" Grey eyes widened in concern

"Not bleeding.. Please just let me sleep here"

The boy looked tired. Naruto's natural glow was dimmer than his usual so Neji decided to let it slide just this once, one last time.

"Get in"

Naruto yawned, pulled the soft blanket over his head, stuck his legs between Neji's, rubbed his nose into silken hair and drifted off.

-Meanwhile in Naruto's room-

"Don't get in my way Uchiha"

"Or what?"

"I guess you'll find out the hard way"

"Hn"

...

Naruto slept like the dead. And he'd woken this morning with a killer headache and no Hyuga in the room.

"12:24.. shit.." He moaned

Neji had left a note on the table with a strip of ibuprofen and a bottle of water.

"Hydrate, that means you drink the whole bottle. There are some crackers in the drawers" the note said.

Neji was girlfriend goals, Naruto wondered which lucky bastard would score the pale eyed beauty. He'd make sure to chase every single suitor away, yeah because if Neji found a lover, who would Naruto look to for cuddles and care?

He reluctantly dragged himself to his room and found it bereft of its occupants. Naruto brushed and showered then changed into a shirt and fresh boxers. He didn't seem to feel the cold like most people, it was as if he had an internal heater in his body.  
He was hungry, Neji's crackers couldn't quell the beast in his stomach, he had to break out his last cup of ramen.

"The room smells disgusting" sasuke was back in the room and bitching about the smell of ramen. Naruto couldn't care less, he was full and happy.

Sasuke undid his tie and threw it on the bed, then peeled off his jacket and dumped it into his laundry bin. Naruto low key stared at the Uchiha. He had porcelain skin everywhere including his slim white neck. His shirt clung to his shoulders and torso,  
outlining the masculine yet lean cut of of his body. If there really was a golden ratio to the human body, Naruto was sure that Sasuke's body had to be it.

"Do you like ever get out in the sun you know? Like normal people?"

"What's that supposed to mean dobe?"

It was true what they said, trauma did bind people together. Sasuke seemed so much nicer now that they'd been bonded by last night's incident.

"Your skin teme, it's like there's milk flowing underneath, I wonder if you taste like milk. Never mind forget what I just said"

Sasuke's lips twitched in a secret smile, the dobe was a wellspring of randomness. It was never a dull moment around Naruto whether anyone asked for it or not. Sasuke was about to find out how true that really was.

The sun was low on the horizon, Sasuke was currently typing out a report for his brother. They had a strange relationship, his older brother liked to torment him and yet made sure he was the only one allowed to make Sasuke's life miserable, that's how  
much he loved Sasuke. And when Sasuke needed help, itachi would spare no efforts to make sure the baby Uchiha got what he needed. Most of the time, it was done without Sasuke realising that Itachi was pulling strings in the background. It wasn't like  
a crutch that supported Sasuke, the raven was a brilliant student and could have done it all without his big brother. Itachi's aid was more like the nudge a mother would provide a baby chick learning to fly. Sometimes though, mother Itachi pushed  
the chick off a steep cliff with jagged rocks waiting at the bottom, strictly for learning purposes.

Tap tap tap he peacefully typed tap tap tap tap tap

Naruto rushed into the room like a whirlwind. The boy was taking deep breaths and looked winded like he'd run a marathon. His eyes darted back and forth the room looking for something, Sasuke had a bad feeling about this.

"What's that you're carrying?" He asked Naruto in a measured voice while dubiously eyeing the plain wooden box.

"Revenge" the boy replied.

Naruto seemed to make up his mind about something and slid the innocuous looking wooden box under Sasuke's bed. He lifted a dark brow in concern.

"Why does it have to be under my bed?"

The ominous feeling that Sasuke had was growing, blowing up like a helium balloon.

"Relax its nothing Sasuke" he flashed the worried boy a smile.

It was never nothing with Naruto, Sasuke would chew his left arm off if this didn't cause them some kind of trouble.

"Yo, you guys guess what I heard?" Kiba strode in with an excited lilt in his steps. Lee followed closely behind carrying a Victoria's Secret lingerie bag, Sasuke didn't even want to know.

"What?" The blonde boy sipping a sports drink on his bed asked.

"Some dumb ass kid stole Nagi from Orochimaru's lab"

The slight nervous tic Naruto displayed and hid quickly started raising warning flags in Sasuke's mind.

"Nagi?" He knew it was a Sanskrit word for a mythological minor deity that took on the form of a snake. But it couldn't be, Naruto wasn't that stupid.

"The prof's pet Boa constrictor" Kiba grinned

Boa constrictor

Boa constrictor

Naruto was apparently that stupid. Period.

Sasuke leaped across the room to commit homicide, fists went flying and a crack was heard. Kiba and Lee jumped into the fray and pulled them apart with a lot of cursing from Naruto and some well aimed kicks from Sasuke.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Naruto screamed and tried to get in a few kicks as well.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU PUT A BOA CONSTRICTOR UNDER MY BED? OH WAIT I FORGOT I WAS DEALING WITH A FUCKING MORON!"

"I FED IT ALREADY SHE WON'T HURT YOU!" It was reasonable for Sasuke to be mad, Naruto understood that it wasn't everyday that someone stuck a snake under your bed. "Besides, don't you want to get back at Gaara?" He asked hopefully.

Sasuke stewed and thought about it for a few seconds, "What's the plan?"

Naruto smiled like the Buddha and pulled the box out.

Gaara was in a good mood, he'd pestered the Hyuuga almost half the day and gotten his attention. Now he reached his room and found it surprisingly full, Naruto's friends - the dog lover, bushy brows, pineapple head and fatty were lounging around the room  
in various states of laziness. Gaara ignored them and sat on his bed and began unlacing his doc martens. His peripheral vision informed him of subtle movement taking place under his neatly folded blanket. Gaara flipped it suspiciously and sprang away  
from his bed in shock like a sprightly gazelle. He ended up hitting the opposite wall with a loud and painful thud. There was an honest to God boa constrictor on his bed and Gaara was freaked. It wasn't an easy task shocking the red head but someone  
had done a thorough job of it. Howls of laughter from Naruto's side of the room gave him his answer. Kiba was laughing and even recording Gaara's reaction on his cam. Sasuke had a smirk on his face, and Gaara really wanted to wipe the floor with that  
arrogant smirk. He forced his nerves to calm down and faced the smart asses.

"Get it off my bed Naruto"

He was trying to keep his anger down because Gaara knew he kinda deserved it after last night.

Naruto had fallen off the bed laughing, "did you get his face Kiba?"

"All here baby" Kiba brandished the phone like a prize.

The scowl on Gaara's face darkened like a storm cloud. "get it off"

"Oh but Gaara, it looks like a cobra.. Really poisonous you know" Naruto replied with a positively feral grin.

Gaara had to smile at that rebuff, Naruto was using his lines.

He clapped his hand slowly "well played Naruto, well played"

"paybacks a bitch Gaara" Naruto was relieved that Gaara was taking the prank rather well.

Gaara approached him and sat down next to the chirpy blonde

"Does that mean I get to sleep on your bed?" Checkmate.

"Gross, I'm outta here" Kiba and Lee decided to leave. Shikamaru had been dragged in unwillingly by chouji. The big guy wanted to leave so Shika got dragged out when he'd rather take the window. The lawn was right outside Naruto's window after all.

"No you don't" Naruto inched away from the redhead

Gaara leaned in, "why not?"

"Because, Naruto will remove the snake and put it where it belongs. Right Naruto?" Naruto swallowed at the chill in Sasuke's eyes, it was like staring into a Blackhole.

"How about I just-" Naruto piped up. "No you will not sleep in the Hyuuga's room" Sasuke's voice was venomous. "What?" He dared the blonde to disagree.

"Geez lighten up will you Sasuke"

"Ignore him Naruto" the redhead smirked. "He likes Neji" another self satisfied smirk, "he's just jealous" Gaara said the last part in a whisper against Naruto's ears, like 2 boys sharing a secret.

"I don't" Sasuke didn't know why he bothered to even defend himself, this was stupid.

"Then why Sasuke?" Naruto asked gently, eyes questioning.

"Yes tell him why Sasuke" Gaara added, he was smiling like a kid on Christmas.

"Do whatever the hell you want"

Sasuke was outta there, he needed to meet Itachi anyway.

"Does he really like Neji? Or are you just trying to piss him off?"

"Don't think about it too much" Gaara petted Naruto's head

...

 **Initially i wanted to put up the entire story in one giant upload but I'm not the most confident writer. there are like thousands of amazing authors out there churning out fanfics like it aint no thang. And here i am in my corner wishing i didn't like writing so much because its not as great compared to others. if you like it then please let me know, i appreciate critical comments too because it helps me. I'll wait a bit and if you guys think it passes the mark, I'll do it all and upload in one shot. thanks for reading up to here :) really, thank you.**

 **p.s. Gaara is not an antagonist, he's just a bad boy who likes stirring up trouble :3 mmmm what do you guys think Neji was reading? Gaara knows, do you?**


End file.
